The ABCS of Christmas
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Stacie puts into place her plan to unite some of her fellow Barden Bellas by spreading some Holiday cheer?


Disclaimer: We don't own anything Pitch Perfect related, if we did Long Way Round would have been Pitch Perfect 2.

 **Zap's note:** To be fair, I had actually wanted to get this out on the 25th, but for whatever reason the Flying Spaghetti Monster kept punishing us and pushed it back till now, Smeg will cover that more below. A belated Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it, Happy Holiday to any fellow Pastafarians out there, and everyone else, hope your day rocks in general. No clue when more of anything will come, but Smeg and I have at least four things between us being worked on, so, eventually, something will come. Probably not till after my birthday which is this coming Saturday as I write this.

 **Smeg's note:** Sorry all this took longer than we'd hoped. We had wanted it out on the 25th, but Zap handed it to me with only a couple hours to spare on the 24th. Then the water main outside my house decided to burst and flood my basement, and, well, that took down my internet. So better late than never. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

The Bellas practice space was mostly empty, it being the middle of winter break. Despite not all the girls still being in town and practices canceled for the break, Stacie wasn't at all surprised to find Aubrey sitting in one of the chairs with a pile of notes in front of her. The blond was nothing if not a complete Type A planner, and she was no doubt trying to figure out the best way to tweak the performance to ensure that the Bellas made it back to Lincoln Center.

"Aubrey, I got asked if we could deliver one more singing telegram." Stacie called out as she walked into the area. The blond didn't respond as she seemed fairly focused on her notes, so Stacie took the opportunity to admire their captain as she approached her. When she was a few feet away Aubrey finally looked up and the busty brunette smiled down at her, handing over a slip of paper and saying, "You think you and Chloe could do it? I've got a thing later tonight that I need to get ready for. Hoping to get lucky..."

"As if you have to hope, anyone who says no is either gay or an idiot. But yeah, I guess we can do that, Chloe and I aren't leaving for her family's place till 7." Aubrey said absently as she ran over her meticulously planned schedule in her head. Her watch read shortly after four, which meant that the pair of them should have plenty of time to do the singing telegram and still get back to their apartment to change before dinner. Smiling up at Stacie she stood and asked, "What dorm is it in?"

"No dorm. It's actually in town, but not far away. All the info is on that slip of paper there." Stacie said, nodding towards the folded slip of paper she'd handed to the blond. She knew that she was beaming back at the blond, but she couldn't help it. Being found attractive by people was something she'd grown used to ever since her tits had come in back in middle school. By now she barely noticed it when people mentioned it. Well, when most people mentioned it anyway.

"'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas', nice choice." Aubrey said as she looked over the paper and saw that it was for a girl named Alison. The address on the slip was, as Stacie had said, near campus. In fact, it wasn't too far from the apartments where she lived with the redhead, so that made it even more convenient. Folding the slip of paper she tucked it into the pocket of her jeans and smiled again at Stacie as she added, "It's kind of perfect actually. Chloe and I both love that song."

"That's great, thanks a lot!" Stacie said, hugging the blonde and kissing her cheek. Of course, she'd already known that, but there was no reason to tip her hand so early in the whole ordeal. Letting her hand slide down the blond's arm and linger for a moment at her elbow before giving it a squeeze she gave another smile to Aubrey as she added, "You and Chloe have a nice Holiday, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There's nothing you wouldn't do." Aubrey chuckled as she turned around and started gathering up her notes. Unbeknownst to her, Stacie took the opportunity to check out the blonde's ass in her tight jeans as she bent over. It was difficult for the normally unrestrained brunette to resist reaching out to grab the perfection in front of her, but she knew that the time wasn't right, so she held off.

"It is a short list." Stacie answered instead, turning to make her way towards the exit. Just before she left, though, she paused and turned to look back at the blonde who had just finished getting her stuff together. With a mischievous smile she added cryptically, "For the record, I generally prefer them gay."

She saw the blonde starting to spin around as she stepped outside, the door slamming shut behind her and cutting off her laughter at Aubrey's reaction. Hurrying towards her car she pulled her phone out of her pocket before typing out a quick text that simply read, 'Everything's a go. I'd say give them 45 minutes to an hour.'

* * *

"Who's the text from?" Beca asked as she watched her younger sister smile at her phone. The other girl had been smiling at the device a lot tonight, and Beca knew from the look in her eyes that she was up to something. Even though they hadn't seen each other much lately, she could still tell. It was the same look she'd seen in her own eyes from time to time. And it never usually boded well. Deciding to pry a little, Beca shot a sideways glance at the younger girl and asked, "You got a boyfriend back home you haven't told me about?"

"Nope, no boyfriend. Though there is this one girl I'm friends with." Alison said letting her voice trail off as she half turned to look at her older sister. The change in Beca's expression almost made the younger girl laugh. She settled instead for a smile as the older, but shorter, brunette turned to face her.

"Aly… Are you thinking about joining my team?" Beca teased, her eyebrow cocked and her smirk firmly in place as she eyed the younger girl up and down. Despite everything that had happened with their parents during the divorce and the resulting fallout, the pair had always remained close. Alison, being a year younger than Beca, hadn't really developed the same opinions about the whole affair, quite literally, that her older sister had. They had remained close up until Beca had left for college at the beginning of the school year, and still kept in fairly regular contact despite the distance. Still, this was news to the brunette freshman. Eyeing her sister up and down once she added thoughtfully, "You know, I know a couple girls in your grade who'd be happy to show you the way."

"Like Irene Stewart?" Alison asked, raising an eyebrow, the name causing Beca to blush. Of course, that was the downside to having been so close as sisters. The little brat knew all of Beca's dirty secrets. Coughing and awkwardly scratching at her cheek Beca looked around the room nervously.

"Irene and I were never serious." Beca defended herself, after she got herself under control. She knew that they both knew it was a lie. Aly had almost walked in on her and Irene back during Beca's junior year, but she'd thought she'd sold the 'just doing homework' excuse well enough at the time. Looking back at her sister she tried to reinforce what she'd told the younger girl before and added, "We just hung out."

"Is that what all the hip lesbians are calling it nowadays?" Alison joked. Finding her sister in just a bra and jeans with her textbooks on the floor feet away, the younger girl had easily enough put two and two together. She just hadn't chosen to utilize that fact until just now. She'd kind of thought of it as her 'get out of jail free' card. And it was turning out to be useful as it was distracting her older sister from the texts she'd been sending and receiving all night. Deciding to take it one step further she casually added, "Oh yeah, I just thought you might like to know that she might be coming here. Apparently the basketball coach has been to a few of our games checking us out. She's talked to me about scholarships and whatnot, and I saw her talking to Irene too…"

"That's great Aly! I'm really proud of you." Beca exclaimed, reaching over and giving her sister a one-armed hug. Though there were times that Beca felt a bit jealous, the younger girl seemed to have inherited all the height and athletic genes of the family, she really was quite happy that things seemed to be working out so well. She also, grudgingly, had to admit that while she had initially hated the idea of coming to Barden, mainly because of their absentee father, things hadn't been as bad as she'd thought. And the idea of Alison starting at Barden next fall gave a little more weight to the idea of maybe actually sticking around.

"Thanks Bec." Aly responded, picking up the remote and bringing up Hulu. Even though she was less of a loner than her sister, she was still sometimes just as awkward. And it was coming out in spades now. Starting to type into the search she said, "Let's watch Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas."

"Sure, but only if we can watch Regional Holiday Music after it." Beca added, still smirking at her sister as she settled back into the couch. Of course, her old reason for wanting to watch that particular episode may still be the primary reason, but ever since joining the Bellas she'd found that she appreciated the singing parts of it more than she had before.

"You just like it because it's got Annie in that sexy little outfit." Alison teased as she started the first episode. That drew the desired blush the younger girl had expected to see, though she secretly agreed with her sister about that Santa outfit. As she also settled back into the couch she couldn't help but give herself a mental high-five as it seemed that her ploy had completely distracted Beca.

"That's not the _whole_ reason." Beca defended herself as the claymation Dean made his announcement. She knew she was blushing, but she wasn't going to try and deny that it was at least a large part of the reason. Still, the music…

* * *

"So Jesse, that guy I've told you about, keeps telling me I need to watch Doctor Who." Beca said idly as on screen the Study Group gathers around the TV to watch The Inspector Spacetime Holiday Special. She knew her little sister was a fan, so thought she'd solicit some advice. TV shows weren't, in her opinion, as bad as movies with their predictability and boringness, but there were definitely more than a few that were.

"You might like it, you always were a sucker for redheads." Alison said, smiling over at her sister. She'd been keeping an eye on the clock on the cable box, and said a silent thank you to whoever had decided to turn the conversation in this direction. Based on her math it was getting close to time. Deciding another subtle hint was needed she added, as though it was an afterthought, "Blondes too for that matter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca raised an eyebrow at the younger girl. She thought she'd always had fairly eclectic tastes, though thinking back Beca realized that she did tend to look at the blondes and redheads more than most.

"Well the first companion of the new series was a cute blonde." Alison explained as a knock came at the door. Hiding her smile she hit the pause button on the remote and nodded towards the door as she said, "Might want to get that, it's for you."

"How do you know?" Beca asked quizzically as she got up off the couch. As she stood up her earlier suspicion that Alison was up to something suddenly came back, and something else dawned on her as well. The little brat had manipulated her away from asking what she'd been up to.

"I have my ways." Alison said as she followed after. Once Beca had turned towards the door, Alison bent and grabbed her bag and cell phone. Typing a quick 'they're here' she gathered her stuff up and walked towards where she could hear Beca opening the door.

"Hi we're with the Bard...Beca?" Aubrey asked, a little surprised as she glanced at the paper to insure they were at the right address. The address was right, she'd double and triple checked. Looking back up, the blond glanced at Chloe who also seemed lost, to the equally confused looking Beca.

"It's for her." Alison explained, nodding to the confused brunette and hitching her bag further up onto her shoulder. The two older Bellas looked at each other in amusement as this younger but taller version of their grumpy DJ gave what they'd come to know as Beca's patented eye-roll.

"I'm confused, should we sing or not?" Chloe asked as Aubrey handed the envelope to Beca. The shorter girl, still looking a little confused, and now slightly grumpy at her sister's obvious amusement tore open the envelope.

"You don't have to." Alison said to the blonde and redhead standing at the door. Beside her Beca was giving the single piece of white paper she'd pulled from the envelope an odd look as she read, and then reread what it said. Finally deciding to just spit it out, she turned to face Alison.

"Grow a pair of ovaries and kiss them already?" The DJ read aloud, her eyebrow quirked. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she started to panic a little as she realized what she'd just said, and more importantly whom she'd just said it in front of.

"Stacie and I are in cahoots." Alison explained, waving her phone at her befuddled looking sister. Rolling her eyes one more time she added, "She friended me a few weeks back, telling me how you kept drooling over these two but would never do anything because they're in a relationship. But then she told me how you two can't keep your eyes off of her, so we had to intervene, and we hatched this scheme for now when I'd be in town."

"You like us?" Aubrey asked, looking at Beca in disbelief. The blonde had no trouble imagining Beca liking Chloe, the redhead was gorgeous, vivacious and basically perfect. But she'd never once gotten the impression that Beca felt anything other than animosity towards her. Of course, sometimes animosity like the two of them had occasionally was only a mask for…

"I tried not to, but look at you two." Beca said, motioning between the pair. Her eyes drinking in both girls as they stood before her decked out in Christmas outfits. While they may not have been quite up to the level of the outfit that Annie was wearing in the Community episode that she and her sister had just stopped watching, they were still a sight to behold. Unable to believe herself, and sure she was going to regret it she opened her mouth again and said, "I mean, you two are fucking gorgeous…"

"The same could be said about you." Chloe chimed in, now letting her own eyes roam up and down the brunette's body. Taking in the baggy sweatpants, Beca obviously hadn't been expecting company, to the messy bun her hair was in, Chloe felt a rush of desire. A quick glance at Aubrey confirmed her suspicions as she saw the blonde's eyes also drinking in all that Beca was. And by the way they widened as the look continued, and the flaring nostrils, Chloe knew that her girlfriend and her were on the same page.

"Oh just quit talking and kiss them already." Alison said, rolling her eyes one last time as she smacked her sister's shoulder. Before her sister could move, though, the younger girl slipped outside, sliding around the two Bellas who were undressing Beca with their eyes and added, "I'm going out… Uh, for a while, like a long while. Dad said he and Sheilah wouldn't be home until 7 or so. Please no sex on the couch…"

The three Bellas barely noticed the younger girl leaving, they were all too busy looking over each other. Well, to be fair, Aubrey and Chloe were staring at Beca like two lioness ready to pounce on a kill, and Beca was eyeing the pair like a fox who'd found two chickens that had wandered into her den. Beca stepped back, not taking her eyes off Aubrey and Chloe as the pair followed her inside the house and shut the door. Aubrey, being Aubrey, was the first to speak up as the trio stood in the entryway eyeing each other.

"So… How do you want to procee-" The blond's question was cute short as Beca suddenly lurched forward, her arms reaching out to take hold of Aubrey. With a growl of desire, the shorter girl stood up onto her tiptoes, reaching upwards until she felt her lips smash into Aubrey's fiercely. As the pair's tongues dueled for supremacy each girl felt a hand press into their backs.

Breaking the kiss they saw Chloe had approached and was watching the kiss with avid interest, her hands pressing into each of them. As they looked at her, she smiled her own mischievous smile and said, "I've got winner…"

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus (Gone away is the bluebird)…"

"Right down Santa Claus Lane. (Here to stay, is a new bird)…"

"Vixen and Blitzen, all his reindeer (He sings a love song)…"

"Pulling on the reins (Walking in a winter wonderland)."

"Ooooh! Turn it up Becs baby, it's your song!" Chloe's voice, always so happy and chipper, seemed especially exuberant as the redhead turned around, the tinsel she was just using to decorate the living room still hanging in her hand. Making a mad dash to stereo, the redhead reached out and cranks the volume knob over, blasting the song over the house's very expensive stereo system.

Beca, who had been sitting quietly on the couch listening to Christmas music and surveying the decorating process, winced as her own voice blended with that of the famous Snoop Dogg, came thundering from the tall, powerful speakers that were sitting not more than three feet from her head. Covering her ears, and glaring at the still beaming effervescent redhead, Beca screamed over the music, "Jesus Chlo! Are you trying to make me go deaf?! I do need to be able to hear to do my job, you know!"

"Oh quit being a big baby, Becs! It's YOUR song, like on the radio. The REAL radio, not WBUJ at Barden." Chloe yelled back. The last of her words, however, boomed out into the suddenly much quieter room as the volume of the song decreased dramatically. Turning to face the stereo, Chloe hitched her best pout onto her face as she said, "Awww, Bree! It was Beca's song… Our Beca. On the radio."

"Yeah, I heard that, Chloe. Quite distinctively, actually. And as much as I'd love for Beca's song to be the last thing I ever hear, I would miss out on so many other wonderful sounds…" Aubrey said, rubbing one of her fingers in her ear to ease the ache there.

"Like that little sound that this one makes when you nibble on her thigh?" Beca asked, getting up from the couch and approaching the two girls at the stereo. When she reached the pair she slid her arms around both girl's waists and pulled them tight to her, grinning up at both.

"That sound? What about the sound you make when I curl my fingers up inside you and…" The redhead replied with an evil grin on her face. Chloe, never one to blush or back down from a challenge, leaned down and captured Beca's lips in a kiss, her mind already imagining the sound that Beca made, and it was more than enough to get her going.

"Yes, both of those sounds…" Aubrey said faintly, her eyes slightly glazing over as she watched Beca and Chloe kiss passionately in front of her, their tongues darting out to caress, stroke and tease. Even after all these years the sight of the two of them going at it fired something up inside the blonde. She'd heard rumors of how things like this didn't work, how people got jealous and all that came from it was ruined relationships. But Aubrey wasn't feeling jealousy, she was being consumed with desire.

"Hey, was that Becs' song on the radio?" A fourth voice floated into the room, breaking apart Chloe and Beca's kiss. The body belonging to that fourth voice made itself known almost immediately as the tall, lanky form of Stacie stepped in from the hallway. The brunette smiled happily as she took in the look of the three girls in front of her. Beca and Chloe's faces were flushed, their lips ripe and red from the kiss they'd just shared. Aubrey was dazed and just tearing her eyes from the pair beside her. All three of the girls felt their jaws drop as they took in the tall brunette, however.

Leaning against the doorframe the trio of girls at the stereo took the brunette in from heels to head. Their eyes traveled up over the dark stocking framing and accentuating the brunette's already luscious legs. They caressed their way over the smooth, creamy skin covered by garter belts that slipped up underneath the fluffy, white-fringed, short red dress that the brunette had on. Trailed over the satiny material and up past the black belt with its gold buckle that perfectly cinched the dress at Stacie's waist. Roamed hungrily upwards over the swell of the busty brunette's perfect breasts, barely contained by another fluffy, white fringe. Finally, after getting lost briefly in Stacie's epic cleavage, their eyes traveled the rest of the way up the tall girl's elegant neck to meet her glowing, smiling face. When all three girls' attention was on her face Stacie said in a smoky whisper, "Look what I found in amongst the Christmas decorations…"

"Jesus, fuck…" Beca whispered, the sound echoing over the barely audible song now playing from the stereo. The other two girls seemed to agree, if their silence was anything to go by. Taking a few steps into the room, Stacie grinned at the three before her.

"You know, you reacted the same way when I showed up like this to your dad's house four years ago, babe." Stacie said, stepping up before the three of them. Reaching out she ran a hand tenderly down first Chloe's then Aubrey's cheek before taking hold of Beca's in both her hands. Leaning down, she captured the short brunette's lips in a kiss just as passionate as the one Beca had just received from Chloe.

"And I think that was the exact same thing you did back then as well…" Aubrey said, her own voice husky and an octave or two lower than normal. Reaching out the blond ran one of her hands down Chloe's arm, the other reaching out to graze over the soft, satin material of Stacie's outfit.

"What? It was the same advice Alison and I had just given Beca. And judging by the state of undress you two were in when I arrived, it seemed like it would work. So I took the chance…" Stacie said when she finally released the short brunette's lips. Taking a step back, she cast a quick glance around the nearly decorated living room before looking back at her three girlfriends with a sly smile. Stretching her arms up over her head, which nearly caused her breasts to pop out of the top of the red Santa dress she had on, Stacie said, "You know, I think we should focus on getting some of this red and white in the bedroom… Who wants to help?"

The answer was immediate and unanimous as all three girls rushed after Stacie into their shared bedroom. Merry Christmas indeed…


End file.
